13 Stones
by Sherwoods-GreenLady
Summary: Changed the title rather quickly. Harry feels that he needs to go somewhere else to be needed, little does he know he's going to get his wish.Your typical Harry in AU world, with a twist. RR


A/N: I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm starting another story while I already have one going! Plus, I've still got one under construction that I'm planning on putting up as soon as I get into my first story a bit more. Well, here ya go, a new story. Some parts will be quite cliché but others not so. If they are, then I didn't do it on purpose. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm not stealing J K Rowling's stories. If I ever do, may the curse upon book thieves' fall upon me with unrelenting vengeance.

Chapter 1

Be Careful What You Wish For

Harry felt useless, that was all. He was now in his last year at Hogwarts, and the beginning of a carefree life. Voldemort was gone, killed after a battle between him and Harry atop the frozen lake in front of Hogwarts. There wands had formed the link once more and he had held on for, just wanting to end this. The beads had battled between their wands for several minutes before the pressure became too much for the ice. They both fell through into the shockingly cold water, Harry getting his wits about him faster. The dark lord didn't survive that time as the killing curse, along with a soul-binding spell were sent full-force towards him. Now it was nearing the end of the school year and all Harry had to worry about was the up-coming graduating ceremony. This was so maddening.

His friends had attempted to help him of course, telling him that now that Voldemort was gone he could focus more on becoming an Auror. This didn't help the least bit though. He'd already been quite alert in his training before that fateful night. It was the reason he'd been successful in the final battle and they knew it. Everything around him now just seemed… different. It was as if he needed something new to worry about. It was funny, he thought to himself, how all those years he'd wanted a life without trouble and now he was wishing for the chaos to return. He didn't want Voldemort back though. No, he just needed to be useful beyond the title boy-who-lived.

These feelings became too much for him, which was why he was currently storming down the halls of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. He'd packed his trunk, shrunken it and put it in the pocket of his traveling cloak, which he was currently wearing. The dark, emerald green material billowed behind him in his speed, and the thought that he probably looked as impressive as Snape did when he entered a potions lesson crossed his mind before he brought his thoughts back to the task at hand. He was leaving.

The walls of Hogwarts had soon seemed confining after the battle. There was no reason for him to stay here anymore when there were things out in the world that he was needed for. He just wanted to be needed; he needed to be needed. All he'd been required to do in the past few weeks was give interviews and go to classes, and it had been tiring. He needed to be somewhere where his help was required. His mind was currently turning over these wishes in his mind when he suddenly heard his name being called. He cursed under his breathe.

The voice came again. He now recognized it to be Hermione's. He'd known they would notice his things missing, but not this fast! He'd planned to be to the closest apparating spot in the school and gone before anyone noticed but it seemed that would not be happening. He heard her calling again, sounding desperate. As much as he didn't want her to sound like that, his need to be gone overcame anything else. Harry looked desperately around him for a quick hiding spot. He found it in a door directly to his right. Slipping through, he immediately encountered darkness as he quickly shut the door. The room smelled strange and he felt a wind stir his hair for a moment, but he took it as nothing of importance since the rooms of Hogwarts often had minds of their own.

His ear was pressed to the door now, listening to what was going on outside of it. He couldn't hear anything, nothing at all. Hermione must have gone down another hallway in search of him, but he took no chances. He'd wait a few more minutes and then hurry off to his destination.

The minutes crept by and he quietly opened the door to peak outside. No one was in sight. He quickly exited what he now discovered to be the room of requirements. It must have turned into a room just so he could hide in it, he thought. He didn't dwell on those thoughts for long as he continued his journey towards his destination, pulling the hood of his cloak back over his head. He hadn't bothered to wear his invisibility cloak since he was known to take walks this late at night, but he didn't want any prefects patrolling to stop him to talk. He wasn't in the mood and just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"I believe students are not allowed out of the dormitories this late at night." The silky, satisfied voice of Snape stopped Harry in his tracks. His fists clenched in frustration. In his haste, he hadn't paid attention to his surroundings as much. Now he had to lie to the potions master (which was not an easy feat) and hurry away before Hermione or someone else informed him of Harry's plans; that is if he didn't know already.

"And I believe I have full permission to be outside of my rooms at any time of the night, _Severus_." Harry smoothly turned around as he said this. The professor seemed to stiffen as he heard Harry say his name. Harry knew that it got on the man's nerves, but Albus had insisted that he now call everyone on the staff by their first names. This is why the next thing that came out of the older man's mouth surprised him.

"That will be fifty points from whichever house you are from and a week of detention, for disrespect to a teacher. Now, lower your hood so I may know which house I am punishing." Harry frowned at him in confusion. Usually Severus could identify him from his voice, saying that it always had a 'pompous' air to it that made it easily identifiable. He stepped closer to the professor, not moving to remove his hood. He inspected the man before him, who was currently scowling at him. The little amount of light that the moon shone that night seeped in from a window nearby, falling across his face giving Harry a good view of the man. He seemed oddly different.

Harry tensed up at this realization and his wand was immediately to his hand from its' hidden holster on his wrist. The potions master seemed to notice this, and fumbled to get his own wand out. This deepened the frown on Harry's lips, along with his suspicions. The old Slytherin had never been that clumsy with his wand. His reflexes had increased, in fact, as the final battle drew near. In the blink of an eye, Harry was at the man's throat with his wand. Harry heard the other man's wand fall to the ground, but ignored it as he pressed his wand hard into his throat.

"Who are you?" His voice came out in a threatening hiss. The man below him looked scared. He's probably some reject death eater, Harry thought with disgust. The man had probably figured he'd try to kill the renowned boy-who-lived on his own, become the next great dark lord. Harry looked loathingly at the man now, who was trying to voice an answer. He realized his wand was pressed a little too hard on the vocal cords and released the pressure enough for the imposter to speak.

"I'm… Severus Snape," Harry growled low in his throat when the man said this, causing him to cringe a little. "I thought you knew that."

"Liar," Harry snarled. "Severus Snape was never afraid of me, loathed me actually. You, sir, are an imposter who should have slinked off with the rest of his pitiful dark lord following friends to hide under a rock!" The man's eyes widened and Harry saw the gleam of confusion run through them. He wasn't so skilled with legilimency to be able to tell what he was so confused about though. Harry came to his own conclusions, which only fueled his anger.

"What? You didn't hear that your precious leader was killed? You must be one of the weaker followers who ran off before the battle began." Another emotion stirred in those eyes, and the next words that came out sounded so much more like the real Snape Harry knew, that he drew back a bit.

"I follow no one, young man! Now show me who you are, so I may properly expel you for this sort of conduct!" Harry smirked, looking at the imposter with loathing and amusement at the same time.

"It seems you know how to act like him a little, but Snape would have recognized me immediately. I'll give you the pleasure of seeing who will be sending you to Azkaban with the rest of your death eater friends though." With that, Harry removed his hood, giving the moonlight access to his face. The imposter in front of him didn't even seem to acknowledge that he was being faced by the person that had killed his master though. Instead, he seemed annoyed.

"I don't know what this 'death eater' business is, young man, but it has only given me more reason to expel you. What is your name?" Harry's brow knitted in confusion. Even the poorest of wizards knew who he was, and he expected a death eater to know even more. Perhaps the man was just playing with him though. This annoyed Harry. He had no time to play any death eater's stupid mind games.

"You know very well who I am." The man seemed to be inspecting him, his fear practically gone. He still looked nervously at the wand.

"You do seemed to have the same coloring as the Potters, but that's ridiculous. They don't have a son your age." Harry growled and positioned his wand closer to the man's throat again.

"Don't be stupid. I'm the last of the Potter family, my parents died before they could have anymore children."

"You sound more like the imposter. Lily and James Potter are still alive."

"Liar! You're trying to toy with me!" Harry was about to stun the man, feeling his anger grow too much to trust himself to let the man speak any further when he felt the sensation of a weak stunning spell flow through himself. He spun around to shoot at his new enemy, his anger growing ten-fold. His ability to utter any words immediately diminished, however, at the sight of who he now faced. Lily Potter stood before him, those familiar emerald green eyes staring back at him in surprise, wand raised before her. Harry didn't have time to completely process this thought before he fainted from shock. A conversation continued over his unconscious body between the person that was supposed to be dead, and the supposed imposter.

"Lily, thank goodness you came. This boy attacked me, going on about some dark lord and death eaters. Then he had the gall to say he was the last living Potter," The man snorted. "He does seem thick-headed enough to be James' son, that's for sure." Lily seemed to ignore this comment as she approached the young man lying on the floor between them. A frown was evident upon her face as she knelt next to him. She examined the young man's face.

"He does look very much like my husband."

"This must be some elaborate trick of his, or perhaps Jacob. That boy's as bad as his father, if not worse. It doesn't help that he hangs around those Weasley twins all the time. He also has the influence of his no good godfather…"

"Severus!" Snape looked down at Lily, who was currently glaring at him. "This is no time to be pointing fingers! We have to inform Albus about this." A scowl appeared on Snape's face.

"Very well, this boy is going tied up though. I don't trust him." Lily sighed, before getting up from her knees.

"Hurry up and get some rope then. You know how terrible your conjuring spells are. I wouldn't trust the ropes to stay for as long as it takes to get to the headmaster's office." Snape's scowl deepened.

"My conjuring skills are better than your stunning skills, as it seems the young man didn't pass out until a few seconds after being hit." This brought a thoughtful frown to the woman's face. She looked down at the body, lying motionless on the ground. The boy seemed surprisingly angelic compared to his recent fury.

"That was one of my strongest stunning spells too. I wonder why it took so long to work."

"We'll worry about that later," Snape put in testily. "Right now, I want to get this boy somewhere where I can properly question him." They both hurried, grabbing some rope from a nearby closet. Then, with the intruder tied up, they both pointed their wands at him to levitate the young man.

Harry didn't like the headache that rose full blast as he drew near consciousness. He probably hit it on the floor when he collapsed out of shock. The reason he'd collapsed made his head hurt even worse. He'd thought that his mother was standing in front of him. The scenario made him want to hex himself for being so stupid. It had probably been another trick of that death eater's. With a grunt of frustration he tried to sit up, but was stopped by the restraining ropes around his wrists and ankles.

He was tied up.

Harry's mood darkened exceedingly at this new realization, and he opened his eyes to figure out where he was. The scene before him, to say the least, only fed his annoyance. The room he was in looked exactly like the headmaster's office, although a few artifacts seemed to be moved around and others were not there at all. What angered him the most was that what appeared to be Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind the desk, looking down at him sternly. The imposter, for it could only be him still, stood nearby along with… Harry froze once more as his eyes laid on that figure. It looked so much like the pictures of his mother, only there were a few added wrinkles to the edges of her eyes and a couple streaks of grey hair. He mentally shook himself. This wasn't his mother, he thought angrily. They're just trying to toy with him.

"Death Eater," he hissed through his teeth, staring at the two with venom in his eyes. The woman stepped back a little at his gaze, while the man seemed unsettled. Harry felt inward satisfaction. They were scared of him, which meant an advantage for him. He reached out with his magic to examine the ropes around his wrists and ankles then, expecting some charm on them. To his surprise, he found none. These death eaters had to be very stupid or something else was going on. He left the ropes alone for now. They could easily be loosened when he needed to.

"Young man," Harry's fiery gaze shifted to the headmaster look-a-like. He didn't seem affected by the look though, only stared back sternly. "We are not what you call 'death eaters', whatever that may be. You, however, are trespassing and have threatened a teacher of this school."

"Trespassing? I live here until graduation, or am I not in Hogwarts anymore?" The old man leaned forward, clasping his hands together as he stared down at Harry, who was still lying on the floor.

"You are indeed in Hogwarts, but I have no recollection of having you as a student here." Harry studied the man. This game was starting to get on his nerves, but he didn't think even a death eater would be dumb enough to continue this. Something wasn't right. He glanced over at the two people he had first encountered. Where had he encountered them again? He thought back to before he foolishly passed out.

He was on his way out, but Hermione came looking for him and so he hid… in the room of requirements! The realization came to him like a thousand stunning spells. How was it possible though? His thoughts immediately brought up the memory of what he'd been contemplating before he'd hidden. He snorted, which seemed to surprise the rooms' current residents. Dumbledore had told him once that you should be careful about what you wish for. Now, he'd gotten his wish. He looked back up at the people who he now had to explain things to. The one question he had now though was what was he needed for?

They all seemed healthy and happy enough, despite the slight scowl on Snapes face and the stern looks of the other two. He'd have to spend some time observing everything until he figured out what was wrong. That, of course, would require their trust which he realized he was going to have difficulty gaining. Harry sighed, looking up at who he now believed to be Dumbledore, but not his own. He continued to ignore the ropes, despite his urge to be untied and standing. Releasing himself from the bonds now would just worsen the impression they had of him and cause problems. There was only one thing he could do… apologize.

"My name is Harry James Potter," he began, drawing a gasp from who could only be his mother of this world. "I believe there has been a bit of a miss-understanding, mostly on my part." Snape sneered at his words. It was obvious he was going to be the hardest to convince.

"That would be an understatement, boy. The fact that you continue to lie to us is not helping your position. Who are you really?" Harry let out another sigh. This was going to take a while.

"I'm telling the truth. Use veritaserum on me if you'd like." He was actually hoping they wouldn't, but it might go faster this way. Snape seemed about to spit something venomous out when Dumbledore stood up from his desk, drawing all attention to him.

"I do not believe that will be necessary," He moved from behind his desk towards Harry. "From your behavior, I would guess that there is something different about you."

Yeah, the universe, Harry thought to himself sarcastically. He kept his opinion silent though as the headmaster leaned down to inspect him. His eyes were searching and Harry knew he must be attempting to enter his mind. The obvious probing came, unusually faint compared to the last time someone tried legilimancy on him. Harry relented some of his memories, but kept those linking him to Voldemort invisible. Dumbledore's eyes widened after a moment, as he stood up straight.

"It would seem we have an interesting visitor, who is indeed James' and Lily's son."

"How is this possible, Albus?" Lily Potter stepped forward, ashen faced. She stared at Harry in disbelief. Albus seemed to contemplate his answer.

"Apparantly," he began. "We have a visitor from an alternate universe. I believe you know more than me, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded.

"I have a slightly bigger idea of what has gone on. It would be far easier for me to explain it though, if I were untied." He gestured to his tied limbs with his head. Dumbledore chuckled in response.

"Yes, yes of course. Severus, will you help me with his bonds?" Snape came over to his side, but made no move to untie the ropes. Instead, he turned to Dumbledore.

"I would advise against trusting this boy, Albus. He intentionally attacked me."

"Er, I'm sorry about that. I thought you were a death eater." Snape's scowl deepened.

"What in Merlin's name is a death eater?" Harry looked at him for a moment, frowning before he replied. If they didn't know what death eaters were, that probably meant many things were different here. He needed to find what it was that he was specifically here for though.

"That is part of my story, which I would gladly tell you if I were just to be untied." A battle seemed to be going on behind Snapes eyes for a moment before he finally bent down to untie the ropes at Harry's ankles. Dumbledore did the same with the ones on his wrists and then helped Harry up. He nodded graciously at Dumbledore.

"Thank you, although I thought you were just going to wave those ropes away. It would have been quicker." This earned a snort from Snape.

"Don't be silly, Potter. That's a waste of valuable energy."

"I see we're on last name basis as usual, _Severus_._" _Snape didn't get a chance to retort as they heard the sound of something large hitting the floor behind them. They all looked to see a second Potter this night, passed out on the floor.

A/N: I still can't believe it. I just wrote this thing and I hope it isn't rubbish. Review and tell me what you think, PLEASE!


End file.
